


And All The Bells Toll

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, New Year's Eve, New Years, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Lena is ringing in the new year at her office, an unfortunate circumstance of being the CEO of a billion-dollar corporate industry. Luckily she had a fantastic friend.





	And All The Bells Toll

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a character study and love letter to Lena Luthor, and a thank you to those who kept up and supported my writing this year! May your 2019 bring you good things and happy times. <3
> 
> (I apologize for any typos or mistakes, I wrote this under the influence of a nearly 11% beer and feelings™.)
> 
> (Also I wanted to be able to say I posted over 100K words this year as an accomplishment.)
> 
> Happy New Year. <3

The largest office at the very top of LCorp Industries was still dimly lit at quarter til midnight. The building had stood empty of most personnel that day, sentinel amongst National City’s green glass skyline. It had been encouraged by management to take the day off, even going as far to officially close-much to the surprise of many senior employees. Still, CEO and self proclaimed workaholic, Lena Luthor showed up at 7am on the dot pristine in pressed slacks and matching blazer. She may have had an ungodly amount of work to do, but she wasn’t about to keep her employees from their families on New Year’s Eve.

 

Lena didn’t have any family to spend the holiday with. Well. Immediate family. She had a close knit group of friends she still sometimes thought was a cruel trick played by fate, and had genuinely meant to join them for their annual party. But Hong Kong didn’t care about her party and they certainly didn’t care about her feelings.

 

The swivel chair creaked softly as she leaned back with a weary sigh. Even if she left now for Kara’s apartment she wouldn’t make it in time for the count down. It was funny, in an ironic way. Lena hadn’t cared much about holidays until she had a found family to celebrate them with, and even then she didn’t get to because of her highly demanding career. She rubbed carefully at her brow, still mindful of her day’s makeup and started saving the documents open on her monitor. Her brain was a frazzled mess and any kind of work completed while running on low fumes would most likely have to be done over again in the morning. When her screen was devoid of everything except the application icons Lena pulled herself to her feet and wandered over to her small collection of expensive scotch.

 

Her mind wandered to her friends as she poured herself a bit too much. The past four years in National City had been a whirlwind of triumphs and tragedies, of substantial wins and even more devastating losses. At thirty, she started coloring her hair when the white hairs from stress multiplied too quickly to hide in an updo. Now at thirty-two she considered forgetting the ordeal altogether and embrace what Winn called her “reverse Rogue hair”. She had grown close to Winn first over their shared love of electrical engineering and coding, but then the finer points of fantasy pop culture. It wasn’t a well known fact that the CEO of the billion-dollar LCorp Industries could run circles around any gatekeeping fanboy with her vast trivia knowledge of the entire Star Wars universe, and it was one that Winn had gleefully hoarded.

 

_ You can’t let everyone know until you need to smack them down! It’s like, the best way to shut someone up when they’re being a dick. Also it’ll just open Twitter up to a jillion memes and you’re not ready for that. _

 

She and James had been a thing for a while, and he  _ was _ a great guy, but they just didn’t click the way she had hoped. The break up had unfortunately been a little messy, but James, ever striving to be the gentleman, had bowed out of the friend group for a job back home in Metropolis. Lena had argued with him not to let their screw up chase him away from his friends,  _ their _ friends, but he had insisted that they both needed room to heal. He had also pointed out that it was much easier for him to pick up and move, much to her begrudging agreement. Lena truly hadn’t wanted him to leave National City-and he hadn’t either, but it worked best for the both of them. He still visited the west coast when he could and they still had their tiffs, which were often interrupted when Winn changed the subject with the subtlety of a Rhinoceros, but they were still making their way back towards a simple friendship.

 

Sweet, brash, and calculating Samantha was back in National City after she took a couple years to heal from her split with Reign. It had given her the much needed time to not only adjust to her Kryptonian powers, but to help Ruby as well before she went off to college. Lena had spent many evenings on video chat with the two Arias listening to who broke what that day and what their current super glue bottle count was. Ruby had shot up to be taller than her already willowy mother, and never lost a chance to remind either of them that she was the tallest and therefore was an adult too. Lena almost always took her side, recognizing that she needed her own agency as a person, even if Sam still wanted to protect her as mothers were to do.

 

_ I have powers too, mom. I’ll be okay! _

 

_ I know that, Rubes, but there are some things that your powers won’t be able to fix. _

 

Ruby had insisted on a school in California and Sam had relented, eventually following Lena’s open invitation to come back to LCorp. It definitely made Lena happy to have her long time friend working with her again, especially since it also brought her closer to Alex Danvers. The tiny fiery woman was now the leading Director at the DEO and one of Lena’s most trusted friends. The woman was brilliant, and had taken up her mother’s mantle to further her research on xenobiology medical treatments in partner with Lena’s personal Lab. Alex was someone she could be brutally honest with and not run the risk of hurt puppy dog eyes, but only if she let the Director kick her ass in her tri-weekly self defense and hand-to-hand combat training. They also went out to the more high end scotch bars at least twice a month, and if they were feeling particularly fancy Lena would treat them to some of the world’s finest cuban cigars. Sam called it their “boy’s night” and the disappointing looks from Kara were easy to brush off now.

 

_ Just because you and Jack got your nanobots to work doesn’t mean I want you putting yourself at risk for lung cancer. Can they even catch small cell? What if it goes to your brain, can the bots get rid of it without affecting who you are and your quality of life? _

 

The short answer was yes, the nanobots had an overwhelming and staggering ninety-nine point six success rate at eliminating any and all cancer cells-even small cell. Alex and Lena just didn’t tell Kara anymore when they’d smoke. It was better for the three of them that way. Alex’s argument was that it was only a handful of times a year, but even Lena knew that was a poor excuse. Humans had many vices. If hers were caffeine, alcohol, less than ten cigars a year, and too much Big Belly Burger, then she counted that as a win.

 

And Kara.

 

Her rock. Her closest confidant. The strongest person she knew.

 

The woman she was painfully in love with.

 

Of all the rotten luck, she had to fall for her best friend. Sure they had their rough patches, and Lena was certain at one point that her inability to give people second chances nearly cost her their friendship. Finding out that Kara was Supergirl was a particularly tough blow, and one that took her an embarrassing amount of time to get over. She had already noticed twinges of attraction about six months after James had left, but chalked it up to projecting her feelings. How completely and utterly wrong she had been.

 

If Kara was the sun, then she was the moon, or maybe even the dark side of the moon. That’s what she had told herself in the beginning. But when Kara was forced to reveal herself for the sake of her safety after Lillian tried to kill her for the nth time, it became abundantly clear that Kara Danvers was the sun, and Kara Zor-El was the moon. Lena would never forget the way the explosion had rocked the foundations of National City. Never forget the way Kara’s arms felt like steel bands around her body as she held her steady through the shockwave. How the debris tore at them and how the dust stung as it coated the cuts on her arms, legs, and face. How Kara’s suit peeked through her tattered clothing in its steadfast navy blue. How she had felt so empty and hollow at the sorrow in Kara’s piercing blue eyes when the chance to tell Lena the truth was ripped from her. But not betrayal. She never felt betrayal. Just a disappointment so heavy she didn’t leave her bed for two weeks.

 

It had taken them,  _ her _ , months to reconcile with the fact that Kara had been protecting her. The Kryptonian had also admitted that she selfishly wanted to  _ only _ be Kara with her, and Lena recognized her need for normalcy. After all that was something Lena understood very well. When you’re so far flung from your home the one thing you want is a sense of safety and belonging and of home. She didn’t speak to Kara for six weeks, but she didn’t ignore her. When Supergirl had visited her late that first night at the hospital she had simply asked for time and closed her eyes. Director Danvers had dropped by the next morning full to the brim of righteous big-sisterly fury, but had promptly fizzled when unwelcome tears were already rolling down Lena’s face.

 

It had been hard, learning who Kara really was. But looking back now, Lena was glad that she had listened to her friends, to her therapist, and most importantly  _ not _ to the voice of Lillian that whispered into her ears when she felt most vulnerable. When she was ready she had taken the biggest order of chinese takeout from their favorite place she could carry (including a triple order of potstickers), marched herself over to Kara’s, announced that she was going to hug her the second the door opened, and then promptly cried into her friend’s shoulder for a solid half hour. That night had been filled with comfort food, favorite movies, and Lena practically glued to Kara-not that her friend had objected. In fact, Lena didn’t think she had ever seen Kara so open with her. That was when she knew she made the right decision. And when she had fallen in love with her.

 

Lena took a careful sip of her ‘37 Glenfiddich single malt and let the flavor wash over her tongue. It had been a gift from one of the Hong Kong investors she had been in a conference with today, and made a mental note to thank him for the very expensive gift. Lena was no slouch when it came to her tastes in whiskey and scotch, but it was a rare occurrence that she regularly drank and actually enjoyed a bottle worth forty thousand dollars. It was a beautiful golden amber in color, and the aroma and flavors were smoothly enchanting. It reminded her of Kara’s hair in the sunset.

 

“Oh  _ christ _ get ahold of yourself.” She grumbled and physically shook her head.

 

It was at that moment that the familiar sound of boots landing on her balcony caught her attention through the closed glass door. Lena quickly composed herself and turned just as the door swung open with a gentle rap of Supergirl’s knuckles.

 

“Knock, knock?”

 

Lena couldn’t help the flutter of her heart when her eyes landed on her, all windswept and rosy cheeked. Her golden curls were a messy mane around her broad shoulders and Lena was seized by the sudden urge to kiss her.

 

“How goes it? We’re missing you.” Kara spoke up again, letting the door fall shut behind her.

 

Lena suppressed a shiver as the brief blast of cold air washed into the office, but it was gone as quickly as it came, replaced by the radiating warmth of Kara’s presence. Lena suppressed a shiver for an entirely different reason and took another small sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

 

“I’m sorry, I just got off the phone a few moments ago.”

 

It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it was just a bare stretch of the truth. Kara knew this, knew how to translate “Lena-Speak”, but simply nodded.

 

“It’s okay.” She smiled brightly and shuffled into the room, very much Kara and not Supergirl.

 

The tension dropped out of Lena’s shoulders and she checked the sleek modern clock on her wall. Seven minutes to midnight.

 

“If we leave now we can get back for the ball drop?”

 

Lena blinked. Right. The party.

 

“Kara, you didn’t have to leave everyone-” She started.

 

Kara shook her head and let her hands rise in a placating manner. “Nonono, it’s okay! I just…” She faltered.

 

“I didn’t want you to be alone.”

 

The words hung heavy in between them and Lena felt a blush crawling up her neck. She had assumed Kara didn’t like her more than just a friend, but the wistful expression that slipped through every now and then made her doubt herself. The same wistful expression that was painted brazenly across her face right now.

 

“How about-” Lena thought fast. “-what if we count down here, and then you can take us to the party? That way we don’t miss it.”

 

Kara bobbed her head from side to side as she crossed the room, and then shrugged in a way that told Lena that she was more than okay with the arrangement.

 

“I  _ guess _ we could do that.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and accepted the hug that she provided, holding her friend close in a happy embrace. Kara smelled of fresh air, ozone, and her floral shampoo. When Kara pulled back she tugged Lena to her coat rack by the door.

 

“C’mon, if we’re gonna watch the fireworks you’ll need a coat.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and let Kara lead her by the hand to her coat rack, let her friend dress her in her heavy wool trench coat and thick oversized scarf, and pushed her towards the balcony.

 

“Did you bring any gloves today?”

 

“No, I think I left them in the town car.” Lena answered truthfully, cradling her crystal low ball to her clavicle.

 

Kara rolled her eyes in good humor and held her hand out, half-gloved fingers waggling. “You just wanted to take advantage of me.”

 

“Stop teasing.” Lena shot back, but the matching grin tugging at her mouth gave her away. She took Kara’s hand.

 

“That’s what I thought. Let’s go, it’s almost time!”

 

Lena let Kara drag her out onto the balcony, bouncing with excitement that was never truly contained. She held her glass safely to her sternum and found herself at the tall safety wall next to the simple yet stylish set of chairs and table. She and Kara often had lunches or late dinners at that table in warmer months, and Lena let nostalgia roll over her in a comforting blanket. It was just another late night with Kara, and another night that Lena was glad to have with her.

 

“-Lena?”

 

Kara’s question and gentle squeeze of her warm hand broke her out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry, I missed that.”

 

“It’s okay. What’s got you a million miles away?”

 

Lena breathed in deeply through her nose, and looked out over downtown National City. LCorp wasn’t the tallest skyscraper, a fact that Lena was privately happy with, and studied the city. The green glass buildings were minimally lit up from the yellow safety lights inside, but reflected the vibrant nightlife below. Yellow street lamps, the cycling red-yellow-green of traffic lights, and the brilliant reds and blues of neon bar and club sign reflected in a rainbow of color. She could hear busy traffic below as city transportation and cab services shuttled people across the the blocks safely. It was late, but National City still thrummed with life as it did every night. It just happened to be amplified on New Year’s Eve. She took a less careful sip of her drink and set the glass gently on the table before covering their joined hands.

 

“I’m just glad you’re here. With me.”

 

Lena hadn’t meant for that comment- _ confession _ -to come out sounding like that. Deep and gravelly from her chest and full of warmth. A blush rose to Kara’s freckled cheeks and she gently bumped her shoulder into Lena’s. It wasn’t the first time that her feelings had played so blatantly across her face. For as good of a liar that Kara was, there were certain emotions she had less success hiding.

 

“I’m glad I’m here too.” She murmured, a shy smile lighting up her face.

 

The sudden  _ POP-POP-POP _ of fireworks startled them from the odd bubble they were in and Lena looked out across the skyline. Bright starbursts of gold, red, purple, and green flashed in joyful explosions high over the green glass buildings. The distant gong of church bell steeples echoed glad tidings from the more residential areas of the city. Lena leaned heavily into Kara’s side and was content to watch the fireworks with her best friend. She heard a soft,  _ Happy new year, Lena _ , and then Kara pressed a steady kiss into the side of her head. Lena felt her heart leap high into her chest and her knees threaten to turn to jelly. The kiss lingered, longer than she was expecting, and heat rose to her cheeks. If Kara-would Kara-Lena swallowed thickly and steeled herself. Her mind was whirling and the affection for her friend was a consuming fire, warming her all the way from the tips of her toes to her fingers. She felt bold, impenetrable, invincible like Icarus as he soared too close to the sun on his wings of wax.

 

“You know, it’s an Earth tradition that you give the person you love a kiss as the new year turns.”

 

Kara shifted beside her but didn’t say anything. The was a heavy pause between them, heavier than the weight of the world and more private and intimate than Lena had ever experienced. Kara pulled her hand from Lena’s, and her stomach swooped as she pivoted to stand directly in front of her, the red of the cape on her shoulders standing out against the darkness of night. The dim light of the office behind them cast Kara’s face in a warm subtle glow and the flash and pop of fireworks illuminated the edge of her profile. Lena was certain that she had stopped breathing when Kara’s hands gently cradled either side of her jaw, thumbs smoothing over her cheeks. She didn’t dare speak. Didn’t dare pull away. She would almost argue that she was stunned, but in reality she was paralyzed by anticipation. Lena wanted this.

 

No. Lena  _ needed _ this.

 

The muscles in Kara’s throat bobbed as she swallowed, and then Lena stopped staring into her penetrating blue eyes in favor of watching a pink tongue lick nervously over parted lips. She reached forward, carefully at first, the tips of her fingers sliding over the material of the suit just above Kara’s golden belt.

 

“ _ Kiss me. _ ”

 

The words were barely past her lips when Kara swallowed them with her own, pressing into her warmly. Lena had rarely experienced her brain completely grinding to a halt, but all she could feel was Kara on and around her and under her hands. On her lips. All she could smell was the metallic ozone that clung to her skin from where her nose pressed into Kara’s cheek. All she could taste was the too expensive scotch and what was possibly the simple chapstick Kara favored. All she could breathe was  _ Kara _ .

 

All she  _ wanted _ , was Kara.

 

Lena kissed back. Fiercely, to the point where if she wasn’t careful she knew she was at risk of bruising. Her hands plastered themselves flat to Kara’s sides and she felt the woman’s breath hitch through taught abdominal muscles. One of the hands gently holding her jaw slid around to steady the back of her neck and Kara tilted her head  _ just _ to the side with a tentative lave to Lena’s lip-and Lena had never so enthusiastically opened herself to someone. The impossible heat emanating from Kara fueled her to lick into her mouth, and her knees nearly buckled when she met her. Lena didn’t know that simply kissing someone would feel like  _ this. _ Like stars were filling her head and explosions were rattling her chest. Eventually she had to stop kissing Kara. Breathing through her nose was easy, but not when she was so consumed by the woman in front of her.

 

She released her with a few soft kisses to Kara’s lips, emboldened and happily drawing another bright, shy smile from her best friend. Lena pressed her forehead to hers drawing in deep breaths, relieved that the entire scenario hadn’t backfired-but in fact gone the route that she often day dreamed about. Her hands crawled around Kara’s ribs and she pressed close, flat to her front. Kara wound her arms around her shoulders and nosed into her cheek, dropping a few more tentative feather light kisses to the corner of her mouth. It was Lena’s turn to smile and all she wanted in that moment was to kiss Kara again.

 

“You taste like scotch.” Kara whispered. “I like it. I like it on you.”

 

Lena turned her head and tried to kiss Kara again but they were both grinning too widely. “It’s a very expensive scotch, so you should enjoy it while you can.”

 

“This isn’t the scotch talking at all. Is it?”

 

“ _ No. _ ” Lena breathed, and then suddenly Kara was kissing her again.

 

It took a little bit longer for Lena to pull herself away from her this time, but she almost laughed loudly at the mess she had made of the glassy-eyed Kryptonian. “Darling, my lipstick is all over you.”

 

“I like when you talk in your chest like that.” Kara veered off, her hands sliding heavily down Lena’s back to rest on her hips. “-and I like your lipstick.”

 

Lena felt like she was soaring. She knew she wouldn’t fall. Kara would catch her.

 

“I like how my lipstick looks on you.”

 

Kara’s eyes landed on her mouth again and a hand left her hip to push the door to her office open. They had been slowly walking backwards without Lena even noticing. Adrenaline spiked through her veins at the implication that they certainly wouldn’t be leaving to join their friends soon. Lena was more than okay with that arrangement.

 

“Would it be okay if we stayed here a little longer?” Kara mouthed into the corner of her lips as they shuffled back into the heated building.

 

“Darling, I’d spend all year with you here.”

 

The last thing that Lena registered before turning her full attention to Kara was the feeling of the couch cushions under her back as Kara wriggled her warm hands under the hem of her silk blouse, and whispers of adoration pressed into her skin with every kiss. 


End file.
